Raggeth Skullsplitter
Raggeth Skullsplitter is an undead Blackrock orc blademaster. Childhood Raggeth was born forty years from the current day, Deathwing's demise, in a village on Draenor, the red world. Raised in a village in hellfire peninsula, he lived under the reign of Telkar Doomhammer. After he reached the age of Ten, he was instructed with small weapons like smaller clubs, and fistfighting. At the age of sixteen, he was taught on how to use a blade, and other heavier weapons that were of no use before. As Telkar died of old age soon enough, Blackhand took over the clan and soon fell to the wicked manipulations of Gul'dan and his minions. In the meantime, Raggeth reached the age of twenty and enlisted in the local force of guards. The Soldiers already ventured through the Dark Portal, along with the young grunt who was then tasked to raid out the human Camps near the Black Morass, under the command of a general called Ran'esh. The First War Raggeth was ordered to fight alongside the others in an attack to Grand Hamlet, a small human settlement in southern Elwynn after razing over the other camps. After these assaults were finished, he and his team were to attack the town of Sunnyglade along with another team, razing it down in a merciless bloodbath. After these were destroyed, he returned with his team to the outpost of the orcish Horde. Raggeth and his companions ranked up into the rank of sargeant, whilst some of his companions stood at the rank of grunt. They continued to attack the villages nearby, planning attacks on Northshire, Moonbrook and Goldshire. Rallied forces came together, destroying each of them respectively after a long party of fighting. After the audience of Durotan and Draka, and Thrall's "adoption", Raggeth ranked up into the rank of senior sergeant, and practised the arts of a Blademaster over the years. Whilst continuing his military forcing and attacking villages, the orcish clans were rallied together to attack Stormwind. The plan was handed out after a long time, and executed shortly after. The Second War In the 6th year after the fall of Stormwind, the Horde began their northern offensive against the Alliance forces. The Horde simultaneously launched two primary assaults. The first was a land offensive launched out of Blackrock Mountain which moved north to the Dwarf holdings in Khaz Modan. Raggeth was involved in carrying out minor orders to grunts and other lower ranks to flank out the dwarven soldiers, by moving over the mountains to attack from a backside along with a shaman's aid. They overhauled the said Holdings with a strong effort, and returned to Blackrock Mountain where they were ordered to charge forward in an attack to Lordaeron. This naval assault was carried out quickly, and Raggeth was set to a ship to assault the soldiers from the side. They ventured through the lush forests, setting out a plan with his five-manned squad of loyal soldiers, and others. The army carried out that task and the squad assaulted the human soldiers from behind. The Third War Over the time between the Second and Third War, Raggeth was ordered to keep at bay in a blackrock camp to watch over a demon summoning with a mage, called Magrah Blackblood. These two, now knowing eachother rather well, became friends and ended up in a relationship not long after. The now-death Knight Arthas came along to vanquish said orcs with a lich as a companion. Raggeth and his companions held ground, but had no avail to keep him at bay. Hel slaughtered his foes, leaving Raggeth alone for a fight. He charged as a usual orc to attack, but failed to realize what power towers before him. Mindlessly attacking, he was struck down and murdered mercilessly. Undeath After Raggeth died, he was raised as a force of undeath, a mindless grunt for the Lich King and his armies. He served mercilessly and attacked on every order given, having no kind of thoughts to repel whatsoever. Along with the other undead now led by Banshee-Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, he was freed from his grasp and turned forsaken. Travels After Raggeth once enlisted himself temporarily into the Thunderfist for a short assault, and failed, he decided to lean off his military work and travel about as a blademaster, shedding blood to people who come into his way. Descent into Madness? After weeks of travelling around Azeroth, he ended up at the Dark Portal. The majestic looking statues staring down at him, he would enter it only to reappear in the torn world, the demons in front defeated. Raggeth continues on for weeks, ending up in Nagrand to find Garadar Village. At the moment he comes there, he sets down the banner of the Horde and notices a familiar face - Aknug Stormrider. Both of them conversed over a longer time, before Raggeth felt rather faulty for himself dying - After all, he was no good as a Blademaster againist this Death Knight, he thinks to himself. He kept himself there for hours, conversing with Aknug her and there. After ending up to self-pity himself for his mistakes, both ended up in a more serious topic - to die, or live? Aknug recommended an honorable death, while Raggeth thought of more wicked things. He rushes off, leaving back his banner and returns to Tirisfal over the weeks. "Tinaviel," he yelled, running into Brill "Tinaviel, I require your aid!" "What is it now, Raggeth?" she simply pondered, "did you find another pack of ghouls?" Raggeth shakes his head, tugging her with him. "We need to head to Blackrock Mountain." "What, why?", she simply asked, not sure what he is up to. Both arrive a few days later, as usual without rest. The tall blackrock orc peered about warily as he unsheathed his blade, and soon moved on to the great camps close to Blackrock Mountain. Tinaviel, as usual, followed up while looking around the ash-ridden space absently. Raggeth instantly halts minutes later and points forward, to a living blackrock orc scavenging loot. "Kill him. Take his soul," Raggeth muttered to Tinaviel, who did such after a moment. The orc choked and gurgled silently as the silent wails and screams of the soul echoed into a soul gem, residing in the palm of the undead elf. The scout falls to the ground motionlessly. Raggeth sheathed the big sword into a sheathe on his back, and pulled the orcish corpse onto his arms. He moved off with the elven necromancer. Lak'tuk, Dae'mon The Skullsplitter set down the corpse of the scout on a cold stone slab around the area. He turned around, and slammed his fists onto his chest:"Take my soul, Tinaviel! Store it in a gem, and release it into this orc's body!" Tinaviel blinked, tired and annoyed of Raggeth's attitude. "There is no escape from undeath, stop attempting to fix it! There's no way to transfer souls from body-to-body, nothing that I know of!" Raggeth slowly changed his expression from happy to a sudden, gruel frown. She sighed and complied soon enough, firing forward a siphoning spell to tear his soul out. After seconds, it finished. Raggeth dropped dead and the soul gem glowed wickedly. Tinaviel sighed again with an annoyed undertone and fired a magical beam out for the Blackrock orc on the slab. The soul flies inside, but nothing else happened. Raggeth's soul was trapped in a vessel he couldn't escape from. Category:Orc Category:Forsaken Category:Blackrock Category:Warrior Category:Horde Category:Back story